


Red Chocolate

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Series: Subtle Flavors [6]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the simple pleasures that are the best - Side-story of Subtle Flavors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Chocolate

Jason had never really had a reason to celebrate Valentine’s day.  Typically he was too busy with other things, too busy with the fucked up world around them to even think of a relationship, let alone spending a day with someone.  However he should have known that Tim would remember, that he would be the one to remind him in the most subtle of ways.   
  
His eyes flutter when the smell of something sweet and rich fills his nostrils, his head turning slightly, resting on his folded arms, peering blearily at the bedside table.  It’s dark, but he can make out the tray, the steam, and the smells he detects finally register as chocolate and strawberry mixed with something subtle and herbal.  Frowning, Jason rolls onto his side and pushes himself up, reaching up for the steaming cup on the tray, hesitating for a moment before glancing behind him, noting the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed, the lack of a certain warm body.  Snorting he took the cup, noting that there was already milk and sugar in it, probably the exact right amount too, something that made Jason’s lips quirk a little.   
  
Jason sat up, taking a sip of the beverage and let out a soft groan of pleasure; it was a good blend, whatever it was, and it was still hot, the warmth spreading through his entire form.  He then glanced over at the tray again, noting the tiny, dark scones that covered a small plate and a neatly folded note perched behind them.  Reaching out he took the note and flipped it open, still sipping his tea, reading over the neat script that he recognized as Tim’s handwriting.   
  
_Jason, I had to go do some work at Wayne Enterprises.  You don’t have to wait for me, I know you probably have things to do, but I hope you like the tea.  Be careful._  
  
Jason ran his fingers over the edge of the paper, eyes heavy lidded, before he glanced at his phone and his helmet, then back to the note.  He could go out and be a vigilante, he could go and strike fear and into the hearts of assholes and all that, or he could stay in bed for a day, take some time away from everything in Tim’s penthouse.  Lips quirking a little he set the note aside and shifted, scooting back to lean back against the headboard of Tim’s sizeable bed, taking the time to enjoy his tea, reaching out to snag one of the chocolate scones as well; damn Tim knowing that Jason enjoyed the finer things in life.  
  
—-  
  
When Tim returned home, the apartment was silent, something that made his heart sink a little.  In retrospect, he should maybe not have done something so silly, something even vaguely romantic, he should have known that it would have caused the older man to leave.  He was, in fact so engrossed with his disappointment that he tripped over a familiar pair of boots, stumbling, eyes wide, before he glanced down at said boots in shock.  However the shock faded and his expression softened, his eyes shooting to the closed bedroom door as he quickly removed and tossed aside his suit jacket.  
  
He opened the door, remaining as quiet as possible as he loosened his tie, and smiled fondly when he spotted Jason, curled up on his side of the bed, hair sticking out at odd angles, asleep.  Tim bit his lip to keep from laughing as he tossed his tie aside, moving over to the bedside table, noting that the plate and cup were both empty. He undressed as quickly and silently as possible before slipping into bed as well, taking a moment to brush his fingers over Jason’s scarred back, marveling that he’d stayed.  Then again he supposed that Jason had always been good at getting the things that counted right.  Jason wasn’t good at giving gifts or remembering holidays, but him staying, him choosing to linger for an extra day, was one of the greatest gifts Tim could ask for.     


End file.
